Conventionally, as a length measurement device which measures a length of an object to be measured, a device in which one end of an object to be measured is photographed with a camera, the camera is moved to the other end of the object to be measured and a length is measured from a movement amount of the camera is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).